


12.07 - Grace

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.07 - Grace

And so it was on that trip to New York City that Blaine Anderson learned the true meaning of grace.

It wasn't in Kurt's ice skating, that was most certain. For a young man whose every move, down to the slightest crook of an eyebrow, was meticulously choreographed, Kurt couldn't quite master the same flow on blades and slick flooring.

It was in those moments where he did falter, that Blaine was there for him. Catching him. Literally. Figuratively. "Dad has cancer."

"I know."

"He's not going to die, right?"

"No. He is not."

It was in Kurt's eyes whenever Blaine would brush up against him as they prepared their Christmas meal. A glimmer of gratitude. A flicker of hope, friendship and if Blaine let his heart forgive himself for just a moment, maybe even love.

It was when Kurt instantly acknowledged their tradition of singing together for the holiday, and was immediately on board, wobbly ankles and all.

It was in the slightest curl of Kurt's lips when Blaine admitted he was going to audition for NYADA. A welcome to come and join him in his new life.

Grace came and landed when Blaine stopped trying to make up for his mistakes, and Kurt stopped trying to avoid his role in them and they just rested together. They were Kurt. And Blaine. And beginning the journey back to a new start.

 


End file.
